Providers of wireless devices are generally motivated to ensure that the devices perform in a technically predictable and reliable way. For some devices, such as mobile phones, it may be possible to do limited testing of battery performance in a laboratory environment. For example, battery consumption may be monitored for a device in different modes of operations (e.g., during a voice call, during browser use, etc.). However, other aspects of wireless device performance may not be easily recreated or tested in a laboratory environment. For example, general laboratory testing environments are not well-suited for testing device performance across a wide range of use conditions.